Camping Mishap
by Our Bleeding Shadow
Summary: AU. Naruto and his school friends are celebrating their passes of their classes with a well deserved camping trip but since they are all a bunch of very empty headed teenagers things soon start to get out of hand. One of his friends snuck alcohol along and it doesn't take long after the camp fire is lit for most off them to be off of their heads. Stuff happens and love is found.


**A/N: I wrote this Naruto fic as I get bored and I have no social life. c: So, here have some fluffy-ish SasuNaru. I'm sorry if it's bad. I tried. **

**Rated T for the mild language later on in the Story. **

******Words: **7,426 **in the actual story. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or its characters, in any way. **

**Enjoy~**

**- Our Bleeding Shadow**

* * *

**Camping Mishap**

It was a late day in July, the rays of the sun soaked the grass calmly as campers moved about the campsite that was located next to the lakeside. All around there were tents of all shapes and sizes perched, children ran in and out, weaving while their parents yelled at them to put suncream on. The air was alive with the burning rays that were beating down upon everyone, the breeze carrying the smell of sizzling bacon that was someone's breakfast along with the strong smell of the forest that was relaxing to most of the people there.

Music was playing, loudly, from a beat box that was positioned to the left of an overly large, orange tent where a group of teens were positioned, either chatting or dancing with others within the group. For Naruto Uzumaki this was a great time to enjoy the great outdoors, his smile was splitting his face as he beamed at the scene of his friend, Kiba, trying to bribe his crush to dance with him, but was only met with her soft giggle as Hinata politely declined.

Frustrated, the brunette dragged himself over to where the blonde sat and plonked himself down beside before grabbing hold of a soda from the transportable cooler someone brought along. His scowl was in place as he turned to glare at the taunting look that had taken up the other's baby blue eyes. Lifting his hand, the older then gave a particularly hard poke to his abdomen, only erupting laughter from them both.

"Don't take it personally, Kiba. Hinata's a shy flower, it'll take time to coax her out of her shell." The younger then offered his advice making the dog lover scoff in reply, turning his amused gaze onto the latter with a simple shake of his head. In his mind, the shy female was an impossible mission and he secretly thought that maybe he wasn't good enough for the Hyuuga girl.

"Ha! Please. You have more luck getting private information from Uchiha about his life." Kiba grunted, then smirked, lifting his hand once more to ruffle the smaller's unruly spikes before getting to his feet and coughing awkwardly, "Ooh, speak of the devil." He muttered as the said male then approached the group, offering few smiles to anyone as he made his way over to the tent.

With his skin white like marble, eyes dark like coal, Sasuke Uchiha was like the night in Naruto's eyes, but that didn't stop them arguing - they were polar opposites. He wore his usual black framed glasses on the bridge of his nose, a navy blue tee and white shorts along with no shoes upon his feet - not that many of them had bothered to wear shoes, anyway. Under his arm, the youngest Uchiha had a thick book tucked away, only raising his eyes as he reached the 'safety' of the tent and took up a seat beside the bronzed blonde.

"Sasuke." Kiba greeted him, his voice blunt and harsh as he expressed his dislike for the raven, but it was only acknowledged with a simple 'hn' before he had moved the book to his lap and opened it to his marked page. That action seemed to only rile the other up and Naruto quickly cleared his throat, grabbing a soda and holding it out to Sasuke.

"Soda?" He asked kindly, making the pale face rise from his book and glimpse at the can before moving his eyes to the blonde with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yes, thank you." Reaching up, he took it with a slender hand before opening the seal and raising the cool metal to his lips to take a sip. The cold liquid was refreshing, taking the heat away as it fell to his stomach, carefully, he placed the can at his side before returning his eyes to the page he was reading just moments before.

Kiba scoffed, turning his eyes onto the sparkling water of the lake with a curious look, then turned his gaze on his friend with a mischievous smile. Rubbing his hands together, he stepped a bit closer to the unsuspecting teen, who looked up at the other with a sceptical glance.

Reaching out, he poked the whiskered cheek of his friend before letting a coy smirk spread onto his lips as he grabbed onto the boy's arm and gave it a soft tug, "Hey, Naruto. Why don't you take some time to cool off," He spoke up, making the blonde tense as he looked over his shoulder at him. Squeaking, the brunette hooked his arms under the other's and lifted him, carrying him off toward the lake, "In the lake."

"K-Kiba! Put me down!" Naruto yelled, struggling against him. The pair of them got several funny looks from other campers and laughs from their own group as several of them turned to watch the scene. No one stepped forward to stop the brown-haired male as he carried the smaller to the lake, just laughed while they watched.

"Nah, blondie. He taunted him, getting to the edge of the lake, throwing the flailing teen into the waters where he yelped as he plunged beneath the surface and vanished from view. Some of their friends strolled over, standing beside the latter as they looked down at the rippling surface, awaiting their friend to surface.

After a few minutes, the girl stood beside him with pink hair, looked at the others with worried green eyes as she swallowed nervously. Others met her gaze with the same worried expression as they realised that the over excitable blonde was in a spot of trouble and turned their eyes back to the lake.

"He's not surfacing..." Sakura exclaimed, her ivory hand pointing at the water as she stared at it in fear, "Oh god! You've killed him!" She accused Kiba, shoving him harshly with a small glare on her face.

"Killed who?" Came a confused voice from behind them, making them all spin round to see Naruto stood there. His azure eyes blinking as he seemed to observe each of them in turn while they took in his soaked appearance, their expressions then turned to blanks ones, grumbling at him for scaring them like that.

As they moved passed the puzzled teen, they took up their usual conversations as the culprit approached him, giving him a sheepish smile and let out a shaky laugh. Reaching out, he placed a hand on the shoulder, staring at the bright orange shirt when his attention was grasped by how vivid it was.

"Uh..." He began, then shook his head, getting his mind back on track as he stared at the other with his coal-black slits, that he had for eyes, with a level expression, "I'm glad you didn't drown." Wincing at the thought, he stared down the other, who looked unamused with the whole conversation.

His sentence was met with a swift hook to the jaw, causing Kiba to stagger back, his hand flying up to the contact zone with wide eyes. Bristling with anger, the small blonde raised his eyes to lock onto the other's, "Next time, I'd advise you to not chuck someone in the lake with very little warning." He grumbled, marching back over to his tent and plonking himself down where he'd been sat before the lake incident.

"Okay! Okay! I learned my lesson!"

"Good." Was the simple reply, his eyes falling to the ground as the blonde pulled his knees up to his chest. Unaware to him, a pair of obsidian eyes observed him discreetly, taking in everything while they checked for injuries, only to settle on there were none and return to the book they'd been reading before.

Satisfied, Sasuke let the tension unwind from his shoulders, using two fingers to prop his glasses back up his nose, his eyes skimming over the page to find where he'd left off. A soft sigh slipped past his lips, his teeth drawing his lower one inside his mouth as he began to nibble on it, his mind locating where he had been and rereading the sentence before it then continuing on from there.

Tapping his index finger off the page, the raven heard the shuffling to his side before feeling someone lean over his shoulder - awkwardly - to get a glimpse of what he was reading and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Already knowing who it was without needing to look, he reached out, flicking them on the forehead before they had chance to react.

The petite male made a small squeak instantly, "Dobe, don't be nosy." Was all the youngest Uchiha simply said, shooting the other a pointed look. Watching a small pout flicker onto the younger's face, he couldn't help but smirk as he began to rub his forehead dejectedly, starting to sulk like the child he was.

"I was just curious, teme." The pathetic grumble sounded out from the boy's form, making the older roll his eyes lightly at his behaviour.

"Seriously?" He questioned instantly, making the blonde spikes lift as twin cerulean orbs locked onto him in a manner of curiosity.

"What?"

"You're sulking over me not letting you be nosy?"

"Yes. Problem?" The taller frowned at that, his eyes narrowing slightly as the next question slipped out of his lips without him thinking - at all - making him curse after, inwardly.

"... Are you that immature?"

Now scowling, Naruto turned round, showing his back to Sasuke, blanking him out instantly. Sighing, the ashen teen merely rolled his eyes, quite used to the other's strange quirks by now, folded his arms and returned to his book. He hadn't failed to notice Kiba's straying gaze that seemed to turn on the two of them in the middle of their strange act.

Glancing up, he saw Sakura stood across from him, swaying her hips in time with the beat of the music that was playing from the beat box in, what she assumed was, a flirtatious flow of movement, her jade irises locking with his eyes as she gave him a little wink. Feeling his skin crawl, he turned his eyes to the clear sky.

That image was mentally scarring, making him let out a long sigh as the dark-haired male tried to banish all memories of the pinkette's 'flirting' to the sealed box at the back of his mind where he forced all the memories he refused to look at again. It was mostly filled of the girl's and Ino's flirting attempts but also family arguments, banished feelings and sour childhood moments he preferred to leave buried.

The whole camping trip was just a giant ticking time bomb that was going to blow up in his face sooner or later. It was the girl's that had organised it, wanting to give them something - a gift - to look forward if they managed to pass their exams. It was simple, the ones that passed enjoyed time outdoors, trapped, and the ones who failed didn't. Miraculously, they'd all managed it and the whole group was allowed - even Naruto, who'd barely scraped past the passing score to get his pass.

Low voices brought Sasuke out from his private thoughts, his eyes locking onto the two forms of Kiba and Naruto who were discussing the activities that they were going to do later, then what stories to tell round the campfire to spook the females of their celebration group, but what really grasped the Uchiha's attention with the knowing glint within the brunette's eyes - he was planning something.

"So, you're sure everyone will enjoy today?" The blonde's voice echoed out as he questioned the other, who reached up, scratching the red triangle on his right cheek before nodding eagerly, his eyes now glittering.

"Sure! I have a trick up my sleeve if they don't." His face split into a grin, one that held trouble and the older's stomach dropped as he stared at the two of them with his hopes vanishing. Oh crap.

* * *

Chatter filled the air, all discussing the water activities that they'd done last minute before the camp fire was ready. Some of them were sat around still in their swimsuits, towels round their shoulders as they began to dry off. Others had shoved shorts on - mostly the boys - with their swimsuits and one or two had gone back to the tents, getting fully dressed and were now sat around with their friends.

Even Sasuke had to admit the activities that had been put together for them weren't that bad and were rather quite enjoyable. Despite his dread for what Kiba had planned, as well, on top of it. The worse thing was, as the day progressed, he learned that the brunette's usual partner in crime had no idea what the 'plan' was so there was no way he could bully it out of him.

Clicking his tongue, he glanced over at said blonde with a curious look to see Naruto grinning from where he was sat beside Hinata while listening to his friend's horrific attempts of flirting with the poor girl. He was once again wearing that horrific bright orange top along with his black and orange trunks; his oceanic blue eyes were glittering, reflecting the dancing flames and his bronzed skin seemed to stand out in the light from the fire.

The teen's attention was grabbed when Kiba held out a bottle of soda out to him, which he took with a big grin and held in his hand. Not only did the raven find that strange, but he wasn't even aware that the cooler had bottles of soda in, it was just cans, but he didn't get to voice his concerns as others grabbed a bottle and returned to their seats.

"Tomorrow has to be better than today!" Naruto grinned, grabbing most of the group's attention, his hand reaching for the bottle opener which got a bunch of nods in agreement when his hand closed around it. Bringing it to the lid, he popped it off and raised the bottle to his lips, taking a swig from it as he passed the opener to Kiba.

Pulling the rim from his lips, the smaller frowned lightly, looking down at the drink in confusion which tugged at the Uchiha's concern while someone passed him his own bottle, watching the bronzed blonde look up at Kiba, he saw the puzzlement flickering on his face as the other looked back at him with a completely innocent look.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" He asked, putting on a pleasant tone while he tempted the boy to speak up, but his question was only met with the brief shake of the blonde spikes, the teen returning to drinking his drink with a blank expression taking over his features which only concerned the dark-haired male more for the boy.

Popping the cap off, Sasuke sighed, taking a mouthful from the drink before his blood froze. It wasn't soda, he knew that much, but no one else seeme to notice as they drank from their own bottles and he shot a knowingly glare over to the dog lover. Said male met his glare with a satisfied smirk, then quirked his head while placing a finger to his lips.

Narrowing his eyes, the obsidian orbs darkened as he glanced back at the 'soda', now positive it was what he thought it was, sake. That _damn_ dog boy had brought along alcohol. He clenched his fist, the right hand tightening around the bottle as he looked up at the unsuspecting group who were still drinking, they were considering it as a strange new flavour.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" The dishevelled brunette yelled out, gathering everyone's attention. Cheers rang out in agreement and everyone's side chatter fell silent while they waited.

"So, who's going first?" Ino spoke up, turning her murky blue eyes on Sasuke, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I will!" Kiba interjected, a grin spreading onto his face as he sat down the othersode of Hinata and peered round at everyone in the circle. His eyes examined each one before falling on a close friend of his, "Choji, truth or dare?" He asked, flashing him his teeth in a grizzly grin, which made them all lean forward expectantly.

Knowing better, the plump teen straightened up, his eyes locking onto his friend as he swallowed his current mouthful of crisps and licked his lips, "Truth." He stated, ignoring the slumping of his friend's shoulders, knowing his plan had been foiled.

"Do you have a crush on any of the girls here, or is your love only directed at food?" The tawny haired male grumbled, slipping into a mild sulk.

"No, no crushes here."

The latter just sighed heavily, shrugging his shoulders at the bigger male's reply then nodded softly, "Your go." He reminded him, which made Choji turn his eyes on the others and look over each of them in turn before looking at Sakura with a fairly amused gaze. She bristled under his gaze, already deciding what option to go with.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" The chubby male then asked, watching her emerald eyes glint as she gave her answer.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss," He paused, looking around at each of the males there, her eagerness was radiating from her - especially when his gaze lingered on a certain ashen male, but then fell onto the boy she seemed to despise, "Lee!"

Everyone - excluding Rock Lee - laughed, watching her face crumble into one of complete horror before she stood, going over to Lee and giving him a delicate kiss on the cheek. Which only caused Ino to scoff and mutter about chickening out as she took another swig from her drink, causing Sakura to full on force her lips onto the unsuspecting male in an attempt to shut the blonde female up.

As the time progressed, everyone grew increasingly more silly, the sake beginning to cause them to act differently. Most of the group was soon hammered, excuse a fair few who'd stopped when they noticed their minds going hazy. Sasuke's mind was throbbing slightly, but he was still rather sober, unlike most of the troublemakers within their group, coming to the conclusion he was the most sober one out of all of them - which was worrying.

Half way through the game of 'Truth or Dare', someone had finally decided that there was too much exchanging of saliva and had changed it to 'Spin the Bottle' with one of the empty bottles they had. In the game, the person who was going to spin the bottle would state a dare for the person the bottle landed on.

Eyes turned to Sakura, her grin was wide as she took a gulp from her drink and reached out a delicate hand to spin the bottle. Once touching it, she looked at them all while they stared at her expectantly. Noticing their looks, she gave them a drunken giggle before straightening her posture and raising her half-full bottle into the air.

"I dare the person who the bottle lands on to kiss Naruto!" She declared loudly, giving the empty sake bottle a spin. Laughs rose up into the air, eyes watching the bottle spin, occasionally glancing over to the startled blonde as he watched, with dread, the bottle slow and slow and slow until it stopped. Following the bottles direction, many started to howl with laughter when they saw who'd it stopped on - the youngest Uchiha.

Sighing, the raven glanced over to where the bronzed teen was sat, noticing him spluttering in a sloppy attempt of an argument - considering how much alcohol weighed on his mind - while others jeered and poked fun in their intoxicated states, which only made him pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he shot a sympathetic gaze back over to the smaller.

"C'mon, Naruto. It's just a kiss." He grunted, making Naruto look over at him with a sour look as he pointed at him with a dazed, but mad, look on his face.

"Fuck 'ou, Uchiha. I don' kiss you." His slurred response was made as he glared at him. Sasuke only sighed as he noticed that the usual bright sky-blue irises were clouded with his current state and raised his brow at him, which just made the other bristle, then crawl over to him.

"See. It'll be over fairly quickly, I promise you."

"Good, I dun wanna—" But the younger's sentence was cut off, the taller leaned down and capturing his lips. Despite the lingering taste of sake, the lips beneath his were soft, plump and delectable, unlike what he had assumed for the overzealous male. Slipping up to his jaw, the Uchiha couldn't stop his hand from cupping the boy's chin, making him angle his head. Kissing the Uzumaki was more pleasant than he'd like to admit.

It was a banished feeling, his lust for Naruto, but it broke free of the box in his mind as soon as his lips tasted the blonde's, all self-control flying out of the large, mentally visible window. Heart swelling, he smiled into the kiss when he felt the hesitant hands on either of his shoulders and immediately knew they belonged to the other.

"Get it on, Uchiha!" Kiba yelled out, which made half the group burst out laughing, mostly from shock as the two males broke apart with startled expressions on their faces. _Damn_, Sasuke gritted his teeth as his mind raced, _you lost it. Threw it all out the window, you gave in to temptation_. Coal-black orbs locking onto the flushed blonde, he noticed the slight drool on the corner of his mouth, but said noting of it as said male began to crawl back to his place, the raven's eyes left to watch the pert ass of the other as he moved away.

Sakura was shooting the poor, small blonde a withering glare, though it was her dare that got them into _that _situation to start with. Basically, she was just getting her panties in a twist over something she'd caused to happen. Which only made the tension in the group increase until Choji burped and everyone was laughing.

The game abandoned, Shikamaru turned the beat box on, switching on a slow song which caused everyone to groan inwardly until Kiba took control of the situation before offering a dance to him. The both of them then began to drunkenly stumble around while everyone laughed at the two males. Sasuke's face took on a cold expression when everyone started to stand and sway in time with the beat - just how stupid could they all get? This was the last time _any _of them were drinking.

"S'ske!" Ino called out, grasping his attention. Inclining head in her direction, he saw her lift a hand, waving her manicured fingers at him before standing and staggering over to him, only to plonk down in his lap upon reaching him. Running her fingers down his chest, she batted her eye lashes at him, the alcohol obviously clouding her judgement since _this _would be the type of thing a sober Sakurawould do.

"What is it, Ino?" The raven grunted, narrowing his eyes at her, turning his expression to one of a darker purpose.

"Come dance wit' me." Slurring her words, she stood, dragging him to his feet while forcing him to endure a slow dance with her. Grunting, the youngest Uchiha looked over toward the bigger cluster of people, Kiba had finally scored a dance with the Hyuuga, her head lying on his chest while they moved. But what caught his eye was the two figures moving toward the lake, both of them stumbling. One silhouette was more recognisable than the other, his wild, untamed hair something no one could forget.

He continued to watch, frowning until there was a loud slap, startling him and he turned to see Neji holding Hinata up and her dance partner holding his cheek in shock. Neji was Hinata's cousin and was only a couple years older than them, but despite that he was very protective of the other Hyuuga. It wasn't surprising that he'd followed them.

"What kind of freak show are you running? Giving them all sake." Neji tutted, shaking his head while Kiba rubbed his cheek and looked up at the older with wide eyes.

"I-I just wante—"

"Wanted to what?" Neji cut in, quirking his brow with a darkening glimmer in his eyes, "Hit it off with Hinata?"

"Yeah, but... Not in the way your thinking!"

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Give me a chance! Please?" Kiba pleaded, falling to his knees, despite the mild slur to his words. Thinking it over, Neji folded his arms, glancing at his cousin who was peering up at him with expectant pearl-white orbs, a delicate smile on her lips.

"Fine. But I'll be monitoring you." He warned, staring the brunette down, making him nod in acceptance of those conditions but that didn't distract them from the loud splash that happened seconds after. Heads turning toward the lake, they saw a figure on their knees, peering into the water as they searched for the companion beneath the surface.

"Oh... Looks like Naruto fell in." The elder Hyuuga stated bluntly, then let a small frown appear on his face, "In his current state, I don't think he'll manage to swim."

That made Sasuke jump into action, trying to act as natural as he could, he sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose and walking down the the lake side, muttering a small 'I'll check it out'. He picked up speed when the blonde made no move to surface and swallowed as he reached the other figure - who turned out to be Sai.

The usual blank faced male was wearing an expression of worry, which was a big shock for the youngest Uchiha, but he kept silent as he peered down at the surface, seeing no sign of the blonde. Standing there, the raven was contemplating where to dive in and check beneath the surface or wait for a few minutes.

Finally, Sai took notice that he was there, getting to his feet quickly, only stumbling slightly to show he'd only had a bit more to drink than the other and was still fairly sober, "Get lost, Uchiha." He stated, glowering over at him as he got closer to the edge, "I'm going to save Naruto. That way he'll love me, and only me."

Mentally reminding himself not to punch him, the taller set his jaw into a grim line as he flicked his infamous 'Uchiha glare' over in his direction, which made the other wither slightly under it, "Don't you think it would be better to look for him with two people. He could be drowning." His voice was cold, blunt, though he had an urge to snap at the other for being self-centred.

"True." Sai grumbled, looking over at the group who were whispering among themselves the best they could - considering the state of them - before he and the Uchiha jumped into the water and dived beneath the surface. The water was cold, causing his muscles to tense making it hard to move about with ease but he moved his hands around him, despite.

The first few metres, all he was grabbing was the chilled water so swam deeper until he could faintly see some orange through the murky water. Quickly, he turned himself toward it, propelling himself forward with a few powerful kicks, before reaching out and feeling the fabric against his fingers. Taking a handful of the shirt, he tugged on it, moving the heavy body toward his and then hooked his arm under the blonde's.

Satisfied he had a form hold on the other, the raven then kicked up to the surface, swimming upward with the limp form in his arms. It was more difficult lugging the teen through the water than it was on land, maybe because the added weight on them, but that didn't matter for the time being.

Breaking the surface, Sasuke gasped for air, seeing Sai on the bank, looking distraught until he noticed the familiar form in the Uchiha's arms and a relived look broke onto his face as he tried to take the smaller from the other. Stopping him, the older hauled himself and Naruto onto the bank, making sure to drag the boy's form away from the water's edge.

"Naruto?" He asked him, unable to stop the worry that seeped into his voice, shaking the unconscious teen before starting chest compressions, "Naruto, come on. Open your eyes." He pleaded quietly, watching the blonde beneath him still not respond to him.

Leaning down, he tilted the Uzumaki's head back, making him part his lips before concealing them with his own and blowing air into his lungs. Sai watched them, grumbling to himself as he did while he tried to pull the youngest Uchiha back and take over the CPR himself, but said male kept stopping him from doing so.

Coughing, Naruto's eyes snapped open, bolting up into a sitting position as water splashed onto the floor from his lips. The older let out a relieved sigh as he did, rubbing and patting the tanned teen's back. Gasping, the smaller fell to the side, falling against his rival's chest in a moment of weakness, panting softly as he did.

Nuzzling in, the younger pressed his noise into the other's chest, breathing in the scent that just was 'Sasuke' and he closed his eyes, trying to regain his breathing. Sasuke, however, was knelt there in shock, his dark orbs taking in the exhausted, drunk-ish blonde cuddled into him with a struggling sense of accepting that it was happening.

"Thank you." The smaller, then, mumbled, his voice barely ringing out but the raven heard it with ease and his heart thumped in his chest, making the older scowl. Luckily, it seemed to go unnoticed by the soaked teen as he just cuddled into the toned chest more, letting out another whoosh of air before his breathing steadied.

"You're welcome, usuratonkachi." The Uchina breathed into the tanned ear, ignoring the look of distraught on two very familiar females in the distance and the souring glare that was directed at him from Sai, "Sleep now. I'll look after you." He added after a moments thought and heard the gentle snore that indicated the other was out of it.

Clearing his throat, he then scooped Naruto up into his arms, getting to his feet as he turned on his heel and headed back to the orange tent that happened to belong to the passed out idiot in his arms. Pausing, he looked at Neji as he reached him, giving a grim smile that was forced.

"You can have my tent, Hyuuga, I'll stay with Naruto to make sure the _idiot_ doesn't wind up into anymore trouble. Hinata's sharing with Ino and Sakura so she'll be alright and their tent is located near mine, you can keep an eye on them." Sasuke briefed the other, recording the small nod that the eldest Hyuuga gave in response.

"Thank you, Uchiha." He followed with, turning his white irises onto Kiba, who looked very sheepish and dazed where he stood.

"No problem." Was all the Uchiha muttered, starting to help himself, and the useless lump in his arms, into the brightly coloured tent. _This _was the most _difficult _thing he had endured allday. Once inside, he put the other down on his sleeping back, the bright _orange_ one that had black patterns on it - _shocker_.

Adorably, the latter shifted as he was out down, turning to curl into the soft fabric. It made the older's heart thump just watching as he moved back to the door and zipped it up, hearing others start to return to their own, some passing out before they got there with loud thuds when they hit the ground.

Letting out an 'oof' of air, the raven looked at the sleeping male, looking at the way his face was set peacefully, his lips parted slightly to let his gentle breaths slip out and his mind immediately was assessing how cute the other was. Reaching out, his pale fingers skimmed across one of the boy's whiskered cheeks, taking in the soft skin beneath his touch, which made a smile curl onto his face.

"Naruto..." He mumbled softly, watching said male shift under his gaze and curl in on himself after murmuring a small grunt. At one point he had crinkled his nose, cutely, letting out a sneeze. Glancing at the soaked clothing of them both the youngest Uchiha cursed, coming to the conclusion that he had to keep them both warm otherwise they were going to catch colds.

Crawling over to the duffel bag, the older subjected himself to paw through the contents until he discovered three large orange and black towels, nodding in approval that the sleeping mess could actually prepare properly, he reached in and pulled out two of them. The material of the items he now held was soft, fluffy, making him smile faintly to himself as he crawled over to the other to make him a bit warmer than he probably was.

Rubbed the towel into the boy's hair, he started to dry off the tangled mess of blonde, making a split decision to do so first. The rest if the job would be fairly easy if that was done so first, the clothes weren't so bad and he'd just tuck him into the sleeping bag for more preserved heat after.

"S'ske?" A small croak sounded out, notifying Sasuke that Naruto had woken - probably from the cold - and was looking up at him with the bluest eyes that showed surprise that they were in a tent - together - without going for each other, "Wha' are 'ou doin' 'ere?" He slurred, the alcohol still taking toll on the tanned boy's sentences.

"I'm looking after you, dobe. What does it look like?" The taller grunted back in turn, deeming the hair dry enough and running the softness over the other's cheek as he managed to frown softly.

"But 'ou don' like me."

"You may annoy me at times, but I don't dislike you." He argued against the small boy's words, slightly wounded that was what he thought.

"Good. I don' ha'e 'ou. I 'ove 'ou."

A hand landed on the Uchiha's forearm, making him pause what he was doing to look at the younger, shocked. He _loved _him. Naruto Uzumaki, the _dumbest _idiot, loved _him_, Sasuke Uchiha. Slowly, his body moved of it's own content, placing a hand over the blonde's while he leaned in to capture the other's lips.

Unlike the heated, dared kiss they'd shared earlier, this one was _nice_, making the older's stomach flutter as the smaller slowly returned the kiss, his lips moving against the other's. Once satisfied the idiot got his message, the raven pulled back, his obsidian eyes burning into the baby blue irises of the other.

"You grew on me. I've loved you for awhile, but buried my feelings." He whispered into the petite teen's ear, lowering his lips to the nape of his neck before back to his ear lobe, "I was in denial."

"Mhm, 'ou lock it all away." Naruto agreed, lifting his hand to lock into the silky, black locks of the other, tugging on it slightly before passing out once more. Leaving a stunned Sasuke awake, so he _hadn't _been able to hide it as well as he thought, the idiot had figured him out.

It shouldn't come as much of a shock, one of the group was bound to figure him out, albeit it was the dobe in the end, he was glad someone had. Lying down beside the gently snoring teen, he unzipped the sleeping bag and covered them both with it, losing his eyes to welcome the sleep that was constantly beckoning him and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Sasuke, wake up." A voice split into Sasuke's mind, jumbling his thoughts as he started to shift in his his sleep, "Wake up, teme." The voice interjected, giving him a hard shake as well.

Groaning, the older eased his eyes open, "Naruto, let up." He grumbled, sitting up as he noticed how terrible the other looked, he was probably experiencing one horrible hang over. In response, the younger fell against him, whimpering softly, trying to ease the pain in his head, no doubt.

"Sakura woke me up, she's acting snappier than usual. She wanted to see you." He mumbled, making the raven sigh as he peered toward the entrance of the tent, which was luckily still shut but the pinkette's familiar silhouette was outlined just outside of it, waiting for him.

"Couldn't you have sent her away?" He hissed at him, making the blonde flinch as the sound - more than likely - cut right through him, causing him to shudder and whimper more in pain. The youngest Uchiha almost felt bad for him, _almost_, but the kid should've known better than to drink strange flavoured pop - one that was secretly sake - he was going to_strangle _Kiba.

"I tried!" The blonde bundle exclaimed, looking up at him with dazed eyes, trying to come to turns with what happened, since he could only remember snippets of last night and was unsure which ones were dreams and which ones were real.

Grunting, the raven reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose while clicking his tongue in annoyance, his eyes narrowed at the entrance with intensive hate for what lay in wait outside. Taking one glance at the smaller, he sighed, "Hn, whatever." And moved toward the tent door.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke! I really did try!" Naruto whimpered, obviously not in the mood to start fights in his state right at that second, "She threatened to stop me talking to you..." He sniffled as he gave him the reason, making the other bristle in anger - but not towards the blonde as he had expected, but towards the unsuspecting female outside.

Unzipping the flap, he peeled it back slightly, peering out at her. She looked at him with a bright smile, but even she was under the weather - no surprise - from how much _she'd _drank, alone. He had half a mind just to zip the flap back up after telling her to fuck off, because his mood had been soured when she'd forced - no, _threatened_ - the blonde to wake him up.

"What do you want?" He snapped, making her flinch, but the Uchiha didn't care, not anymore, his eyes burning into her. She shifted beneath the scrutiny of his gaze, pulling at the rose pink skirt that she wore; rubbing the back of her neck.

"I wanted to apologise for make you kiss Naruto with that dare, I know it must have been an inconvenience to you." She mumbled, drawing her lower lip into her mouth and nibbling on it.

"W—What?!" Came the shocked squeak of Naruto, who had stashed that under 'dream' instead of 'reality'.

"It wasn't an inconvenience." Sasuke cut in, narrowing his eyes, watching her face take on a look of shock and her mouth fall open.

"Buh-But, Sasuke-kun, it's _Naruto_, he's your _enemy_!" She exclaimed, waving her hand to point behind him at the shell-shocked blonde, who was sat there staring at the raven as if he was some sort of alien contraption that had just been delivered to his door without his acknowledgement.

"No. He's my _rival_, there's a difference." The youngest Uchiha snarled, his early morning completely screwing up his chances of having a good mood for the day, unless there was some sort of miracle, "Are you _that _blind and completely _brain dead_? I don't hate him, but I like to compete against him to make _myself _better. Got it?"

Nodding numbly, Sakura shifted where she was knelt, swallowing down the rising lump in her throat, then looking up at the seething male before excusing herself and getting to her feet. Dusting down her skirt, she quickly hurried off, feeling rather idiotic and uneasy.

Drawing his head back into the tent, the raven zipped back up the flap and crawled over to the sleeping bag, flopping back down onto it and grunting darkly. He heard the other shuffle, feeling his eyes burning into his back and turned, shooting the teen a withering glare which made the smaller shrink back.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry." The younger mumbled, looking at the floor with a look of dejection on his face, "I'm sorry that I woke you. I'm really sorry about yesterday..." He flinched when he heard the raven sit up, noticing that he was looking at him in annoyance, but with something else that was included.

His head pounded, making him feel nauseous on top of the hangover, his eyes trying to decifer the look in his rival's eyes, watching him move closer with a placid face but a glimmer in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" He managed to choke out, wincing when his head span and he swayed slightly from where he was knelt. Two familiar hands steadied him, the youngest Uchiha's face directly in front of his with a, now, concerned expression crafted onto his perfectface. Gently, the younger teen felt himself get pulled toward the other's, his body made to curve into the male's toned chest as he was forced to lean against the latter to regain his throbbing mind.

"Dobe, you've screwed yourself over. You drank too much." The older tutted in annoyance, getting Naruto's attention in an instant.

"Drank too much?"

"Yeah. Kiba replaced the soda with sake, usuratonkachi."

"Kiba! That fucking mutt!" Naruto yelled, pulling away from Sasuke as he tried to express his rage toward his friend. But it only resulted in another dizzy spell, his vision blurring; he fell back against the raven with a dazed expression on his face, cursing Kiba in a quieter voice, "I'll kill that ass."

"Yes. It really was a mishap." The Uchiha muttered, agreeing with the blonde's statement to murder the disgusting brunette. He'd gain great pleasure from running him through with a broken bottle.

"I only remember parts of last night... Like the dare. Oh! And falling in the lake." The petite make groaned, lifting his hand to his head as he winced before frowning, "Did we talk last night? Or is that my dream memories?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah..." Frowning, the ashen teen stared expectantly at the Uzumaki, whose face was burning red, "I-It was something short of us confessing undying love for each other, _if _you could call it that."

Shock registered on Sasuke's face as he realised that the small blonde remembered their chat last night, swallowing, he managed a reserved nod in response to his question, beforehand. Feeling awkward, he cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. We, uhm, did."

Watching the blue irises widen, he was stunned to see the other's face turn redder than he'd ever seen it before, "I-I was drunk! It— Ow..." He stopped, looking helpless as his hangover continued to split his head apart, mentally. Silently, the blonde _swore_ to never drink more than two bottles of sake again. The pain afterwards was _not_ worth it in the slightest.

"Look, relax. We'll do it again." The Uchiha sighed, running his fingers through the blonde spikes, drawing out a confused look from the younger.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a slight apprehensive tone, causing the raven to turn his dark eyes onto the tanned teen.

"After this, dobe, would you like to accompany me on a date?" Naruto's face took on a look of shock, registering what his rival had just proposed to him. A _date _with the Uchiha, something most the girl's were _dying _for and here he was with the offer dangling in front his face, like it was on a string.

"I-I would like that." He managed to spit out, his blush spreading down his neck, "B-But, no sake." He pointed his finger at the older in warning, making him quirk his brow before scoffing and shaking his head.

"Definitely not." Sasuke muttered, cradling his bronzed angel as he smiled faintly, but did nothing other than hold him. Hopefully, the date would lead to something better than _this_, something worth holding onto. He watched the blonde grimace again before sighing, shifting him, "Let's go get you some aspirin."

******- F I N -**  



End file.
